Romance Block
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: Kendall Knight. Well he's sarcastic, kinda mean, and now sharing a house with Big Time Rush and he is the least it happy. He's depressing while their upbeat. Lazy while their passionate. Complete buzz kill while they are the life of the party. Kendall hates them. Well that's unfair. He hates everybody and everything. But soon feelings blossoms. Can Kendall change? Maybe...


I am rudely awoken to the sound of annoyance at what. I pick up the stupid brightly colored alarm clock and stare at it. It BURNS! The light. It burns.

Whatever.

The stupid clock flashes 8: 45am on a Saturday. Great! Who the hell is making noise. I's not Nathaniel. Nate goes to work at 7 am.

I want to spring up. But who the hell is gonna spring up at 8: 45 am. No one. So I take my time and get out of bed. I know what your thinking. Your thinking I'm a lazy little bitch. Well, your right. I'm lazy and some say not nice. I have no clue as to what they are talking about.

I manage to trudge down the stairs and around the corner to see four guys ransacking my refrigerator and eating all MY FOOD! My food.

Interesting.

Amazing.

That's really interesting and amazing that whoever these idiots are decided to raid my fridge.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house!" I yell at them. Three of them jump a foot and a half in the air. The forth one bangs his head inside the refrigerator. Serves him right.

"We should be asking you that." The blond one says. I glare at him and his friends. They are starting to erk me.

"Your in my house, eating my food, and you have the nerve to ask me who I am? I should call the cops. Or beat you all mercilessly with a bat!" I say. Okay, that's harsh. I know. But in my defense it's 8 in the morning and these unknown strangers are in my- er Nate's house at 8 in the morning on a Saturday morning ruining my beauty sleep. MY BEAUTY SLEEP!

"Wow. Harsh much? Nate said we are supposed to be staying here until management settles this lockout." The tallest one said. I roll my eyes and try my best not to puke. They reek of desperation. Okay maybe they don't but I want them too.

"Who the _hell_ are you." I asked because really I could be going back to dream land dealing with these... these... Listen I don't know what they are but they are something.

They looked at one another for a few brief seconds with a look of utter shock and disbelief. "We're Big Time Rush." They all said together. Weird. I have never heard of a Big Time Rush.

"And I'm Kendall Knight. Now why are you here!" I say sarcastically. They stare at me for a second them talk.

"Well, I'm Curt Hanson." The tall brunette one says to me. He then points to the the tallest one who is eying me down and it's really creepy. "He's James Maslow." He then points to a Latino looking one. "He's Carlos Pena Jr." He points points to a really pale one. "And he's Logan Henderson and we make up Big Time Rush. The pop group who is hitting the charts." Curt says.

I look at them intently. "Really. Oh my gosh. I couldn't really less a damn than now who the hell you are." I say pointedly. I know I'm harsh but again

They

Took

My

Beauty

SLEEP!

"Your mean." Carlos says. I roll my eyes and look at my open fridge.

"And you four idiots ate my food! MY FOOD!" I yell at them. They cower under my stare. They are so wimpy. I'm shorter than all of them and their being a bunch of pussies. It's a sad world we live in today.

"But we were hungry." Carlos says putting on a puppy pout. I feel the urge to slap him because I hate the stupid puppy pout.

"I don't care If you were dying from starvation. You don't ever eat my food." I seethe as Nate walks into the kitchen and sees me and then Big... Big... Whomever the hell they are standing in front of the open fridge.

"Kendall. Kenny. Please. They are guest." Nate said. I shoot daggers at him and he falters back.

"I hate them. They ate all my food." I say. Nate looks at them and their stupid hurt faces. "He doesn't hate y-"

"NO! I do hate them and with a burning passion. It kinda hurts but still I hate them so much." I said to Nate as if no one was these was here.

"Nate, I think we should stay somewhere else." James said sadly. Okay maybe I was a little harsh. BUT STILL MY BEAUTY SLEEP!

"No. Your lockout. Kendall, please. Technically, It is my house." Nate said quietly. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Fine. I'll leave then." I said turning away. There are a bunch of hotels around and I can stay there for a while.

"Kendall, Mom and Dad will kill me." Nate said. I rolled my eyes at him and continued up the stairs.

"And why does that concern me?" I asked him as I turned to face him on the steps.

"Colombian Records needs me to do this. Please. It's summer. They'll stay out of your way, they won't at your food, they will never wake you ever again. Please!" Nate begs me. I groan loudly and stomp up the stairs and slam my door because hell, Nate's now public enemy number one.

I plop down in my bed and shuffle back under my blankets as door creeps open. I open my eyes to see Nate. I grab a pillow and chuck it at his head but he ducks it.

"Kendall please." Nate begged as the four randos walked into my room.

"Why are they in here." I yelled at them. Nate's eyes bug out.

"We want an apology. I feel the way you greeted us wasn't-"I picked up the plastic vase from my dresser and chuck it at the Curt guy. He ducked it and tipped his head.

"Finish that and you die." I said. He cowered back and shrank behind the tall one. I laid back down

"I HATE YOU ALL! NOW LEAVE!" I yelled. The five of them scampered out of my province.

Over dramatic? I know But still.

Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

Hey hey hey. I know what you thinking Your starting a new story when you have so any unfinished ones I know I know Forgive me though. I'll update, I promise Well I hope you like this.

P.s.- Kendall is bitchy, sarcastic, and very dramatic in this story. But he'll calm down and come off his pedestal soon. I promise.

Bye Loves

Swayzee Sweetheart


End file.
